


Son of a... || Wonkyun

by poutychannie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Boy, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, polyamory mentions, this isn’t a bdsm fic I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: Changkyun’s soulmark was short and to the point: “i am so sorry,” in a pretty cursive script over his left collarbone. All he knew was that one day, his soulmate would say those words to him. It would be the first thing out of their mouth directed at him. He didn’t know when, and he didn’t know how, but he knew one day, he’d find his soulmate.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Son of a... || Wonkyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one! It’s one of my longest one shots, but I couldn’t stop writing it. If you want me to write more, let me know! I had some additional scenes in mind that didn’t make it in.
> 
> Disclaimer: We all know irl Changkyun is a brat, but I only know how to write soft baby Changkyun, so enjoy.

Changkyun’s soulmark was short and to the point: “ _ i am so sorry _ ,” in a pretty cursive script over his left collarbone. All he knew was that one day, his soulmate would say those words to him. It would be the first thing out of their mouth directed at him. He didn’t know when, and he didn’t know how, but he knew one day, he’d find his soulmate. It’s such a common phrase that literally anyone could say it, but he knew once his soulmate said it, the tattoo would disappear. He eagerly awaited that fated moment. 

One bright and shiny Tuesday afternoon, he was sitting in his favorite ramen shop, waiting on his iced tea and the usual large bowl of ramen. There was a new employee there—Hoseok, if the name tag was anything to go by—and Changkyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was tall and muscular with dark hair. He had such a pretty smile. He came in a few minutes after Changkyun ordered his drink and had made himself comfy, reading a book by the window. He wouldn’t have noticed him at all if the guy’s laugh wasn’t so loud. Loud… but cute. 

A few times, the guy looked up from what he was doing and turned directly in Changkyun’s direction. Changkyun smiled, and the guy blushed and looked away. It was really cute. Impossibly so. Changkyun smirked to himself every time. He decided to reabsorb himself back into his book and let the guy get back to work. When his food came, his friend Jooheon came out and served it to him. 

“Here’s your regular,” Jooheon said, removing his apron and sitting across from Changkyun. He leaned over the table and whispered to the younger conspiratorially. “What did you say to the new guy?” 

“What? Nothing. Why?” Changkyun asked. He felt like he was about to be blamed for something. 

“He pulled me back to the kitchen and said you were freaking him out,” Jooheon snickered. 

Changkyun scoffed. “I just thought he was handsome. I’m not allowed to look at people?” 

Jooheon rolled his eyes. “Not if you’re gonna make sex eyes at them.”

“I was not making sex eyes at him,” the younger scoffed again. “If you’re just gonna continue calling me creepy, you can go.”

Jooheon laughed, stood up, and walked away without another word. Changkyun watched him re-enter the kitchen. 

Changkyun sat in silence, eating and reading. He didn’t have anywhere to be, so he planned to relax there for a while. After a few minutes, he found he wasn’t paying attention to anything around him, too absorbed in the story he was reading… until he heard a clatter, and then he was wet.

“Son of a bitch! God dammit! What the hell, dude?” He looked up angrily to find the handsome new guy standing over him with a shocked look on his face. Changkyun stood up quickly to look the guy in the eye. “What the fuck happened?” 

“I am so sorry,” was the only thing Hoseok said, eyes wide and slightly terrified of the smaller boy that was screaming at him. 

Seeing the look on the guy’s face, Changkyun softened. He closed his eyes, took a calming breath, and he looked at the guy again. “Can I just get my check, please?”

Hoseok nodded and quickly scurried off. One of the managers, Kihyun, came back with his check and an apologetic frown. 

“Sorry about Hoseok-ssi. It’s his first day. He said he tripped, and he wants you to know he’s really sorry,” Kihyun said with a sigh. “I gave you a manager’s discount for the trouble and for always being a good customer. Don’t be too mad at him, okay?”

Changkyun shook his head, “It’s okay. Tell him I’m sorry I yelled at him.” Changkyun slipped a few bills in the checkbook and handed it back to the manager. “Keep the change.”

Kihyun nodded and thanked Changkyun as he left. 

Changkyun’s apartment was just a block away from the restaurant, so even though he was soaking wet and smelled like tea, he decided to walk home. As he got through the door, he went straight to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off, started the shower, and looked at the mirror. His hand immediately flew up to his collarbone, feeling at his mark. The once dark black script was a bit faded, now. He scrunched his brows together in confusion. 

_ No _ , he thought,  _ it must be the fog in this bathroom making it look lighter _ .

He shook the thought from his head and stepped under the hot water. He washed his hair, trying to wash the thoughts from his head, but the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t go away. 

_ What if…? _

He quickly rinsed his hair, got out of the shower, and dried off hastily. His hair still dripping, he threw on some clean clothes and shoes. He bolted out the door. He looked at his phone; it was almost closing time. He booked it down the block to make it to the ramen shop on time. He was panting as he got through the doors. Thankfully, no one was there other than the staff. 

Hyungwon was sweeping the floor as Changkyun burst in. He looked up to see the boy panting and his hair wet. “Are you okay, Changkyun-ah?”

“Yeah—actually, no not really, hyung. I need to talk to the new guy,” Changkyun panted. 

Hyungwon looked towards the kitchen door and back to the boy in front of him. “What’s wrong, dude? Why do you need to see Hoseok-ssi so bad?”

“I… I think he’s my soulmate,” Changkyun whispered to the taller man urgently. “I need to see his soulmark. Right now.”

Hyungwon snickered at the thought. “Dude, he dumped an iced tea on you earlier. You think he’s your soulmate? It’s probably a false alarm. Let me see your mark.” 

Changkyun groaned, pulling the neck of his shirt down over his collarbone. “See? I’m not crazy, right?”

Hyungwon licked his puffy lips. “No, you’re not crazy. It’s barely there, now.”

Just then Kihyun came out of the kitchen. “Oh, hey again, Kkungie. Something wrong?”

Changkyun huffed, releasing the collar of his shirt. “I need to talk to Hoseok-ssi. It’s important.”

Kihyun nodded warily. “I’ll get him,” he mumbled, disappearing back into the kitchen. 

Hyungwon patted Changkyun on the shoulder and continued sweeping the floor. Changkyun stood, nervously picking at his lips and tapping his foot rapidly, eyes trained on the kitchen door. The door opened, and Hoseok poked his head out of the kitchen. He made his way to Changkyun, anxiously adjusting the hem of his shirt. 

“You wanted to talk to me?”

Changkyun nodded. “It’s really important. Where’s your soulmark?”

Hoseok’s eyes went wide like before. “Why?”

Changkyun pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the quickly fading “ _ i am so sorry _ ” scrawled over his skin. “What does yours say?”

Hoseok gulped, “I’d rather not say it out loud.”

Changkyun sighed. “Is it faded?”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t have been able to check. I’ve been working,” Hoseok said quickly. 

“Where is it?” Changkyun asked urgently. 

“My back, between my shoulders.”

“Mind if we go to the bathroom and check it?” Changkyun’s stomach was in huge knots. 

Hoseok nodded frantically, heading towards the bathroom without another word. Changkyun followed the large man into the handicap stall and latched the door behind them. He watched Hoseok shyly take his uniform shirt off, one button at a time. 

“My mark… I think you said it when you screamed at me earlier. I’m gonna be honest, I don’t really remember. I kind of blanked out,” the larger man mumbled as he got to the last button, shrugging the material down his back. 

He turned around so Changkyun could see the soulmark on his back, and there, in bold impact font “ _ son of a bitch god dammit what the hell dude what the fuck happened _ ” was imprinted into his skin. The words, just like Changkyun’s own, were faded. He reached out, his fingers grazed over the faded font, and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Geez,” Changkyun mumbled. 

Hoseok took a sharp inhale, standing completely still. “So is it fading? Are you… um, are you my..?”

Changkyun smiled slightly, still running his fingers over the words on the man’s smooth skin. “It looks like it.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok stayed silent.

“I wish my first words to you were better,” Changkyun sighed, dropping his fingers from Hoseok’s back. 

The older man turned to look at Changkyun with a soft smile. He shrugged, “it's okay. I always knew my soulmate would be angry at me when we first met. I just wish this were a more romantic setting to confirm it, not the bathroom at a ramen shop.”

Changkyun smiled, “I don’t think we got off on the right foot. I’m Lim Changkyun.”

“Lee Hoseok,” the larger man said happily. “I’m sorry I dumped tea on you.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Changkyun smiled apologetically. 

“So what do we do now?” Hoseok said slowly. 

Changkyun bit his lip. “I guess we should get to know each other.”

Hoseok smiled, buttoning up his shirt. “Not in the bathroom, though.”

Changkyun laughed, “yeah. Probably not.” He left the stall first, followed by Hoseok, who gave up buttoning his shirt halfway up. 

“Wanna come back to my place? We can talk more there,” Hoseok offered thoughtfully. 

Changkyun looked at him up and down, drinking in the vision of his newly discovered soulmate. “My place is just down the road. How about there instead?” 

Hoseok smiled. “Sure.”

The two exited the bathroom together, and they were immediately stopped by Jooheon and Hyungwon. 

“So?” Jooheon asked excitedly. “Are you guys soulmates?”

Changkyun looked up at Hoseok and back at the two boys. “It seems that way,” he nodded. 

“Wow, that’s awesome! I’m so excited for you!” Jooheon cheered animatedly. 

Hyungwon just smiled, looking a bit relieved. “Congratulations, you guys,” he said. 

—o—

Changkyun waited in a booth for the staff to finish closing. After everyone was done cleaning, Hoseok approached Changkyun in his booth. 

“Ready to go?” He asked quietly. 

Changkyun simply nodded and stood, following Hoseok out the front door to the parking lot. Hoseok reached out to take Changkyun’s hand gently. When Changkyun looked up at him in confusion, Hoseok just smiled at him. 

“This is what people who are in love do, right?” Hoseok asked rhetorically, as if it was such a casual thing. 

Changkyun removed his hand from the other’s grasp. “I guess, but we don’t know each other. We aren’t in love.”

“Yet,” Hoseok smiled. “I was thinking about it while I was cleaning earlier, but I don’t think I’d mind if we just started dating right now. I mean, we’re supposed to be perfect for each other, right?”

Changkyun looked up at him quizzically. “Don’t you think that’s kinda... rushing things?”

Hoseok shrugged. “Yeah, but we’re soulmates. We’re meant to be together, and if that’s the case, then what’s stopping us?” 

Changkyun couldn’t really argue with his logic, but he wanted to. “Not everyone ends up with their soulmate. Some people don’t even meet their soulmate.”

Hoseok nods, “that’s true, but we did find each other. If you want to take things slow, I understand completely, and that’s one hundred percent okay. I just want you to know I’m fully invested in this soul-partnership.” He looked at Changkyun in the eye, smiling easily. 

Changkyun smiled. “Good to know.”

Once they got to Hoseok’s car, Changkyun slid into the passenger seat. He buckled himself in and turned to Hoseok as he climbed in on the other side of the car. “Hey, how old are you?”

He answered, “twenty-six. You?”

“Twenty-three,” Changkyun nodded. 

“So are you gonna call me hyung then?” Hoseok grinned, “to be honest, I wouldn’t really mind that. If we’re not dating right away, I don’t expect you to call me babe or sweetheart or anything like that, but hyung is okay.”

Changkyun nodded again, “okay, Hoseok-hyung.”

The older man reached over and ruffled Changkyun’s hair lightly. “You’re pretty cute, you know that?”

“Jooheon said I freaked you out,” Changkyun offered up. 

Hoseok laughed loudly, just like when Changkyun first noticed him. “Well, you were staring at me really hard. When I tripped, I secretly thought you stuck your foot out or something.”

Changkyun gasped, “I would never do that. I was staring because I thought you were attractive.”

“Oh yeah?” Hoseok asked, amusedly. “So you were drawn to me before you even knew we were bound by fate.”

“That sounds so cheesy,” Changkyun said with a small chuckle, “but yeah. I guess so. There’s something about you—like yes, of course you’re an attractive guy. Anyone with working eyes could see that—but it was more like I was getting a feeling about you. Does that make sense?”

“Perfect sense,” Hoseok agreed. “I could feel you looking at me. I can only assume it’s the same type of feeling.”

“Yeah, I think so,” the smaller boy confirmed.

They both fell silent until they got out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

“So you think I’m attractive?” Hoseok asked. 

Changkyun shrugged. “Yeah, I think you look really good.”

Hoseok frowned. “That’s not exactly what I meant. You weren’t staring at me like you were checking me out earlier. What about me attracted you? What made you notice?” 

Changkyun swallowed, feeling embarrassment creep up on him, though he’s not sure why. “It was your laugh. It was really loud and genuine. I could hear it across the restaurant.”

“Did you think it was obnoxious?” Hoseok asked without looking at Changkyun. 

The younger boy sat up straighter. “No, of course not. It sounded like music. Why would you say that?”

Hoseok cleared his throat. “I’ve just been told I’m too loud when I laugh, so I just thought maybe I’d annoyed you.” 

Changkyun shook his head. “Well, whoever said that is wrong. I think your laugh is really cute.” 

“Thank you, Changkyun-ah,” the older man said, sounding relieved. 

As the car was parked in front of the building, the two men climbed out of the car. Hoseok followed Changkyun inside, and they made their way to the elevator together. Changkyun pressed the button for the third floor when they were both inside. 

“Aren’t you going to ask what attracted me to you?” Hoseok asked, looking at Changkyun. 

“Sure,” Changkyun shrugged. “Was there anything?”

Hoseok smiled and hummed quietly, looking intently at Changkyun. “It was your eyes. You have such deep, rich, brown eyes. I could get lost in them. Even from across a room, I felt like your eyes were pulling me in.”

Changkyun gulped. 

“And then you smiled,” Hoseok hummed again. “You have such pretty dimples.”

Changkyun felt like his face was on fire, but he couldn’t look away. “Thanks, hyung.”

Hoseok just stood there, watching Changkyun’s face. His eyes flickered to Changkyun’s chest. “Is your mark completely faded?”

Changkyun tugged his shirt collar down, allowing Hoseok to see the skin of his collarbone. “It should be gone by now.”

Hoseok smiled, “Yep, nothing there. That’s kinda comforting.”

“Comforting?” Changkyun smiled. 

“For two reasons. One, I know I’ve finally found my soulmate. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. Two, I don’t have all of those swears on my back anymore,” Hoseok laughed, smiling widely. 

“Sorry about that again.” Changkyun still felt embarrassed. 

Hoseok put his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders as the elevator doors opened. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It was predetermined.”

Changkyun decided he didn’t mind the way Hoseok’s arm felt around him, so he let it stay there. “Did it ever cause you problems?”

“I got picked on in high school. When I first realized it was there, freshman year, I was changing in the locker room and one of the other boys pointed it out. Everyone made fun of me,” he said nostalgically, despite the bitter memory. 

“That must have sucked,” Changkyun pointed out, taking out his keys as they approached his apartment door. 

“It was really embarrassing, and at the time, I hated it,” Hoseok sighed. “Honestly, I kind of wished I had been one of those kids that didn’t present with a soulmark at all. I thought it would have been better than the teasing.”

Changkyun flicked the lights on to his living room, kicking his shoes off at the door. “I’m sorry.”

Hoseok chuckled. “How come your mark ended up being something you say to me all the time?” 

Changkyun tried to smile back but failed. “Because I made your mark fucking terrible for you.”

Hoseok smiled softly. “It really wasn’t that bad after a while. As an adult, I realize that I’m blessed to even have a soulmate. Some people end up alone. Some people have a soulmate and they die before they meet them. I’m lucky I found mine.” Hoseok’s eyes were holding Changkyun in place, staring at him surprisingly seriously and smiling ever so softly. “And I don’t plan on letting you go, Changkyun-ah. ”

Changkyun's heart fluttered. “You act like we’re married and have three kids. You’re a cheese ball,” he chuckled, trying to pretend he wasn't extremely smitten with the way Hoseok thinks. 

“We could be one day,” the older man said, cutely wrinkling his nose. “Married with three kids, I mean.”

Changkyun gulped and looked away, moving to sit on the couch. He beckoned Hoseok over to sit next to him. Changkyun gave the larger man a nervous smile, “how do you say that stuff so casually?” 

Hoseok sat down next to Changkyun, tilting his head slightly. “You don’t feel it?”

“Feel what?” Changkyun asked. 

“That pull,” Hoseok said cryptically. “They say when you find your soulmate, you start to feel inexplicable affection toward that person. A thread of fate, my mom calls it. It pulls you towards them. You feel it, don’t you?” He asked hopefully. 

Changkyun shrugged and nodded, “yeah. I think so anyway…” he looked away from Hoseok. “Look, I know you’re my soulmate—I have no doubts about that—but I think it’s important you know,” he looked back at Hoseok whose eyes showed concern. “Hyung, I’ve never dated a man before. I consider myself bi, but I’ve only dated girls.”

Hoseok smiled fondly. “Like I said, we can take things slow. I have no problem with that at all. I’m pansexual, and I have a bit of experience. I’ll take the lead if you want.”

Changkyun nodded again. “That would be nice,” he smiled at Hoseok. 

Hoseok reached over to one of Changkyun’s hands, grasping it gently. “We can start by just talking,” he offered. 

“I’d like that,” Changkyun turned his hand to hold Hoseok’s. “I’m going to be honest; I’m not the type to beat around the bush very often, so if you have questions, just ask.”

The older man smiled. “Have you dated at all?”

Changkyun shrugged. “Two girls, at the same time—it was a poly triad. I wasn’t with them for very long, though. They weren’t the ones, so it felt like a waste of time for me. Both of them agreed I wasn’t a good fit for them either. I think they’re still together, though.”

“That’s nice.” Hoseok nodded in understanding, “you didn’t like them?”

Changkyun shrugged, “I liked them just fine. They were both really sweet and pretty, but they weren’t… you.”

Hoseok covered his mouth, trying to suppress a giddy giggle. “Now who’s the cheese ball?”

Changkyun slapped his hyung’s chest, and Hoseok quickly grabbed that hand, holding it palm-down against his heart. Changkyun could feel the soft thumping beneath his fingers, and it made him blush. 

“What did you do with the girls you dated?” Hoseok asked curiously, still holding Changkyun’s hand in place on his chest. 

“Well, we’d go out on coffee dates and watch movies together; stuff like that.” Changkyun cleared his throat, “have you dated men, hyung?”

Hoseok nodded. “I have.”

“A lot?” 

Hoseok nodded again. “In high school and college. Not anything recently, though.”

“And have you…? Ya know…” Changkyun’s voice trailed off. 

“Are you asking if I’ve had sex?”

Changkyun shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

“Have you?” Hoseok asked, smirking a little. 

Changkyun shrugged, trying to play it off casually even though his stomach did a backflip. “No, not proper sex. I got a blow job from one of my ex-girlfriends, and I touched her some—the relationship didn’t last long enough to make it to the actual sex. I never really wanted to do it with anyone else.”

Hoseok smiled, “that’s sweet.”

“You didn’t answer my question, hyung,” the younger said quickly, remembering that it was a question meant for his soulmate to begin with. 

Hoseok’s smile widened with amusement. “Yes, I have had sex with both sexes.”

“Oh,” Changkyun gulped.  _ He’s gonna eat me alive _ , he thought. 

Hoseok chuckled at the look on Changkyun’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m not some sex fiend. I don’t have any diseases either, in case you were wondering. I’ll even take a test if you want. I’m very careful. You can trust me,” Hoseok assured his soulmate maturely. “Consent is very important to me, too. We won’t ever do anything you’re not one-hundred percent certain about, and I’ll answer all of your questions if you have any. I’m an open book.”

Changkyun nodded. “That’s comforting.”

Hoseok hummed, reaching up to brush some hair out of Changkyun’s face. 

The latter turned his big brown eyes towards his soulmate. “So how many?”

Hoseok chuckled, “you want my body count or how many times I’ve had sex total?”

“Both.”

Hoseok pursed his lips to keep from smiling. “I’ve been with three people—two girls and one guy. I haven’t been keeping score, but if I had to make a guess, I’ve probably had sex maybe fifteen times between the three of them. Not that much, really.”

“Not that much,” Changkyun repeated vacantly, his stomach sinking. 

Hoseok sat up straighter. “Hey, what are you thinking?”

Could he be completely honest with Hoseok? He figured it would do him no good to lie, so Changkyun just sighed. “What if I’m… disappointing?” 

“You won’t disappoint me,” Hoseok smiled softly, cupping Changkyun’s cheek with one hand while still holding the younger’s hand to his heart with the other. “It just takes practice, and it’s not like I’m some sex expert either. At the risk of sounding really awkward, it’ll take time to get to know each other’s bodies. It probably won’t be mind-blowing the first few times anyway.”

Changkyun smiled despite himself. 

“I’d take care of you. We could try one day,” Hoseok assured him. “Or not at all, if that’s something you decide you don’t want. I’m fine with that, too.”

Changkyun nodded, trying to calm himself. “Okay.”

Hoseok smiled, placing a hand on the back of Changkyun’s head and pulling him closer. Plush lips met with the younger boy’s forehead, and Changkyun was frozen in place. 

“I told you, I’ve waited a long time for you, and I’m invested in this partnership. I’m willing to do anything to make you comfortable with me,” Hoseok whispered against the smaller boy’s skin. 

Changkyun gulped again. “I’ll try to do the same.”

—o—

The weeks trickle by, and Changkyun feels evermore comfortable and affectionate toward Hoseok each day. Hoseok comes by Changkyun’s apartment after work nearly everyday, and Changkyun goes to his place on Hoseok’s off days. As a full-time college student with finals around the corner, that suited Changkyun’s schedule just fine. They’ve been getting to know a lot about each other, between at home dates and cuddling sessions. 

Nearly a month after their first meeting, the two found themselves lying on Hoseok’s couch, Hoseok on his back and Changkyun laying on top of him. The two men were chest to chest with Changkyun’s face in Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok traced soft circles on Changkyun’s back. 

Changkyun adjusted his leg slightly, causing his crotch to rub against Hoseok’s thigh for a brief moment. He felt a surge of electricity go through him. 

“Sorry,” Changkyun mumbled awkwardly. 

“For what?” Hoseok looked at him curiously. 

Changkyun shook his head and smiled. “Nothing.”

Hoseok grabbed his chin gently. “Hey… what are you thinking about?”

Changkyun blushed but didn’t say anything. He nodded his head toward their legs, raising his eyebrows. 

Hoseok tilted his head with a confused look on his face. 

Changkyun sighed, mumbling, “your thigh… between my legs.”

Hoseok smirked at that. “Oh?” 

Changkyun nodded bashfully. 

Hoseok chuckled, “you’re so cute.” The older man leaned up to capture Changkyun in a kiss. It was soft and slow, innocent. 

The first. 

Changkyun pulled away for a moment looking into Hoseok’s eyes, searching for something he wasn’t quite sure of but only finding affection in them. After a moment, he dove back in, taking Hoseok’s lips with his own. Changkyun involuntarily ground his hips against Hoseok’s thigh, whimpering at the new friction. Hoseok bent his knee under Changkyun’s butt and flexed his thigh. Changkyun sighed as he rutted his hips against the firm muscle. He moved to straddle Hoseok’s hips for leverage as he deepened the kiss. Hoseok gripped the younger boy’s waist, humming into Changkyun’s mouth. The younger opened his mouth invitingly, allowing Hoseok’s tongue to slip past their joined lips. Changkyun gasped at the feeling of their tongues dancing together.  _ Fuck _ , it felt good. 

Changkyun hadn’t felt that way in a very long time. He pulled away to catch his breath. “I… I need… I think,” he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. 

Hoseok was panting. He tightened his grip on Changkyun, rolling his hips up once to meet the younger boy’s pelvis. Changkyun pushed himself down against his soulmate’s hips in response, uttering a small, satisfied hum. 

“Can we… can I try something?” Changkyun suggested. 

“Now?” Hoseok asked. “You want to try right now, Changkyun-ah? Don’t you have an afternoon class?”

Changkyun nodded. “Yeah, I’ll skip it. Can we please do something?” He felt himself growing harder by the moment. “I need you.”

Hoseok groaned when Changkyun’s hips pressed down roughly, rolling them just right. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you want,” Hoseok nodded. 

Changkyun licked his lips. “Can I touch you?” 

“Whatever you want,” Hoseok repeated. 

Changkyun moved down Hoseok’s body until he was between the older man’s thighs. He reached for the button of Hoseok’s pants, working quickly to get the button undone and the zipper down. He pulled the top of Hoseok’s jeans down just far enough to see the growing bulge fully in his boxers. Changkyun placed his hand over the mound carefully, making Hoseok sigh. Changkyun pressed down a bit more, stroking over the hot muscle slowly. 

Hoseok hummed, “that feels good, baby boy.”

Changkyun took that approval and pulled down the waistband of Hoseok’s underwear. He took Hoseok’s half-hard member in his hand. He spit on it, and began to slowly stroke his lover. 

Hoseok groaned at the sight. “How could you ever think you’d be no good at this? You’re a natural,” he laughed breathily. 

“I’ve done my research,” Changkyun smiled sheepishly. “I wanted to be good for you.”

“You’re so good for me,” Hoseok huffed as Changkyun’s thumb swirled around the head of his cock. 

Changkyun leaned down, eagerly opening his mouth to take Hoseok into it. He stopped a centimeter from the head, and Hoseok could feel the warm breath on his sensitive skin. 

“Plus, I know what I like, so I thought I’d try it myself,” Changkyun hummed, taking the head of the cock in front of him into his hot, wet mouth. 

Hoseok’s fingers gripped the couch cushions. “Fuck, your mouth—oh my god.” He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, but he knew Changkyun’s mouth felt like heaven. “Fuck, Changkyun-ah.” 

Changkyun started to suck lightly, hollowing his cheeks around the tip. It earned him a moan from the older man. He swiped his tongue over the head, which made Hoseok shiver and groan. 

“That’s so good, baby,” Hoseok praised, eyes clenched shut before opening again to watch Changkyun’s every acute movement. 

Changkyun blindly reached for one of Hoseok’s hands, entwining their fingers together. He popped off of Hoseok’s cock, smiling slightly and already looking blissed. Changkyun offered, “I know I’m not that great at this.”

Hoseok groaned as the thought of fucking mercilessly into that pretty mouth popped into his head, but he refrained. Instead, he said, “you’re doing fine, baby. Just enjoy yourself.” 

Changkyun nodded; he was enjoying himself. He leaned back down, taking the cock into his mouth again, but this time he didn’t stop at the head. He took Hoseok completely down his throat, a small gag being the only sound. The sensation knocked the wind from Hoseok’s lungs. Changkyun’s throat felt even better than his mouth. 

Changkyun backed off of him easily, coughing as he caught his breath. “I guess I don’t have much of a gag reflex.”

“I-I can see that. Fuck, Changkyun-ah, you keep surprising me today,” Hoseok said once he could breathe again. “Once more, please?”

Changkyun easily obliged, taking the full length into his throat and swallowing. A sharp intake of breath filled Hoseok’s lungs. Changkyun swallowed again. 

“Fuck, if you keep doing that, I’ll come,” Hoseok warned him, closing his eyes tightly. 

Changkyun swallowed once more before backing off almost completely. He pushed back down, repeating the bobbing of his head. Hoseok’s fingers tightly twined in the younger boy’s hair. He pulled Changkyun off of him, earning a confused look from the younger. 

“I don’t want to come down your throat,” Hoseok panted. 

“Why not? I want you to feel good. I can take it.” Changkyun tried to latch his mouth back on Hoseok's cock, but Hoseok pulled him away by his hair again. Changkyun whined indignantly. 

“I want to fuck you,” the older man clarified. 

“Oh… I—uh,” Changkyun stammered, eyes wide with shock. 

Hoseok sat up, alarmed by the shift in Changkyun’s demeanor. “But we don’t have to,” he told him calmly. “Set your boundaries. It’s okay to tell me no. I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you,” Changkyun assured him. 

“I know it’s not. You don’t have to explain to me,” Hoseok cooed adoringly. He put a hand to Changkyun’s cheek comfortingly. They both leaned in for another quick kiss. “I understand it’s too soon, and that’s fine. We don’t have to do that.”

Changkyun bit his lip, looking up at his lover shyly. “I still want to make you feel good, hyung.”

Hoseok smiled, his face still flushed from all of Changkyun’s efforts. “Go for it, baby. Whatever makes you happy,” he told him, stroking the boy’s cheek with his thumb. 

Changkyun moved back down to Hoseok’s lap. He looked up through his lashes. “It’s okay to come in my mouth, hyung. I can’t take it.”

Hoseok nodded, fondly stroking his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. Changkyun opened his mouth and began deep-throating Hoseok again, with more energy and confidence this time. Hoseok sat up slightly, so he could watch his lover worship him. He let out a few rather pathetic mewls as Changkyun worked him up again. 

“How could you ever think I’d be disappointed by you?” Hoseok mumbled, earning him a swirl of his lover’s tongue. He hissed, throwing his head back, his hips bucking up automatically. “Fu~uck, you’re so good, baby boy.” 

Changkyun loved the praise. It made his heart swell, knowing he did a good job. Hoseok was so understanding and sweet, and Changkyun wanted to make him feel so good. 

“I’m gonna come soon,” Hoseok huffed, his breath becoming heavy. 

Changkyun continued, faster this time. He bobbed his head, swallowing Hoseok’s length entirely over and over again. Hoseok started bucking his hips up into Changkyun’s mouth erratically, twitching on the younger boy’s tongue. Finally with one deep thrust, Changkyun felt a warm sensation trickle into his throat. He swallowed the cum the best he could. When Hoseok shuddered out a satisfied sigh, Changkyun hummed through his nose. Hoseok pulled Changkyun off of him, cupping his cheeks with both hands. He pulled the boy up for a tender kiss, his tongue slipping past the abused lips of his soulmate to taste himself on Changkyun’s breath. 

He pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and licking his lips. “Fuck, you’re so so good, Changkyun-ah. Love you so much. So good, baby. Mmm, so proud of you. Took me so well.” He connected their lips again in a passionate kiss. 

Changkyun’s head was spinning, not just from the lack of oxygen from all the kissing, but from his soulmate’s sudden confession. He kissed Hoseok back frantically, wanting to be closer to him. 

Hoseok pulled back, both of the men panting heavily. “Is it okay if I touch you, too?” The older man asked. 

Changkyun bit his lip, nodding. “Yes, please.”

Hoseok pushed Changkyun’s chest gently, letting him fall back against the cushions. His hair fell on the cushion around him like a halo. Hoseok was so in love, it was stupid. He reached for Changkyun’s belt, but the smaller boy stopped him with a hand. 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Hoseok asked him immediately, making Changkyun chuckle. 

He shook his head. “No, I just… you said you love me. Do you mean it?” 

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “I said that? Out loud? I didn’t mean to.”

Changkyun frowned, his heart sinking. “So you don’t love me?”

“No! I mean, yes!” Hoseok rushed out, it was a little bit funny to see the usually calm man looking so flustered. 

“I’m confused,” Changkyun pouted. 

Hoseok leaned down to kiss him sweetly. “I do love you. I just didn’t mean to say it this soon because we agreed to take things slow. You don’t have to say it back or anything. I meant to keep it to myself until you were ready.” 

Changkyun smiled, reaching up to cup Hoseok’s face. The older man keened into the touch. Changkyun hummed, “please tell me again.”

Hoseok paused, and then he smiled. “I love you, Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun grinned, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. He pulled him into a heated kiss. Hoseok resumed fiddling with Changkyun’s belt, working frantically to get his pants off. He pulled them down and off, dropping them next to the couch. He then moved his hands under Changkyun’s shirt, inching the fabric up. Changkyun raised his arms and let Hoseok discard that, too. 

“Tell me what you like, baby. How do you touch yourself? What do you want me to do, Changkyun-ah?” Hoseok whispered against the boy’s lips. “Don’t be embarrassed. I have to know to make you feel good.”

Changkyun hummed, feeling only a teensy bit mortified by the question. “My nipples. I like to play with my nipples.”

Hoseok smiled, moving slowly down to be eye level with Changkyun’s tan chest. His lips parted, tongue darting out to flick at one of the hardened buds. Changkyun twitched; Hoseok grinned. He flattened his tongue out to lick a fat stripe over his lover’s left nipple, his hand coming up to play with the right one. He massaged and pinched at the little bud with two fingers, rolling it gently and eliciting a soft whimper from the younger boy. 

“So sensitive,” Hoseok remarked. He licked over the nipple again, blowing a stream of air across the wet skin. He watched as the boy beneath him shivered. Hoseok smirked, “I’ve never had my nipples played with, ya know, but now I’m kind of curious. You seem to like it a lot.”

Changkyun panted, trying to calm his mind enough to speak. “Well, I’ve never had anyone else play with them. I usually do it myself, but your mouth feels so good, hyung. I’ll play with yours if you want me to.”

Hoseok hummed, a small smile on his swollen pink lips. “Next time, baby. You’re so good for me; I want to treat you this time.”

“How are you so patient?” Changkyun marveled, throwing one arm over his eyes. 

“Am I, though? All I really want is to eat you up.” Hoseok grinned and went back to work. He suckled one perky nipple, while his hands got to work down below. He pulled the waistband of Changkyun’s boxers down, freeing his previously neglected cock. Hoseok trailed his mouth down the expanse of Changkyun’s chest, stomach, and pubic bone, peppering sweet kisses along the way. “So good,” Hoseok murmured between kisses. “So sweet. So sexy. Love you so much.”

Changkyun gasped when Hoseok took his sensitive tip between his lips. “Oh my god, Hoseokkie-hyung,” he muttered. It was all he could think to say. 

Hoseok pushed down all the way, nuzzling his nose in the small patch of pubic hair at the base of Changkyun’s dick. He hummed, backing off and pushing down again. 

Changkyun whined pathetically. “It’s been way too long… since anyone touched me. Gonna come,” he panted. “I’m sorry. Your mouth feels so good.” 

Hoseok pulled away, “it’s okay, baby. Give me everything you have.” He pushed back down, bobbing his head faster. Changkyun reached the back of his throat, but not as deeply as he reached Changkyun's. He swallowed around the head, causing Changkyun’s hips to buck up. Hoseok held the boy down with one hand splayed over his stomach, and he continued sucking and swallowing. 

“Fu-fuck, hyung. I’m cumming!” Changkyun groaned, his hands grabbing onto Hoseok’s hair as he pushed his head further into his pelvis. Hoseok moaned around him, sending vibrations through him. Changkyun made short, erratic thrusts into Hoseok’s throat as he worked himself through his orgasm, and Hoseok loosened his jaw and let him. 

When he finally let his hyung go, Hoseok leaned back and tapped Changkyun’s thigh for his attention. Changkyun forced his heavy eyelids open to look at his soulmate. Hoseok held up his hand and opened his mouth. A milky liquid spilled off of his tongue into his palm. 

“You came so much, Changkyun-ah,” Hoseok grinned. 

Changkyun blushed beet-red, covering his face with his hands. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Don’t be,” Hoseok laughed. He stood up, walking into the kitchen nearby. 

Changkyun heard the water running, and he uncovered his face. He sat up, finally able to catch his breath. He looked down at himself and finally realized just how exposed he was. He bent down to grab his clothes off the floor and whined loudly, “why am I the only one that got naked?”

Hoseok shut the water off, and returned to the living room. “Because you were so eager, you barely undressed me.” He had already tucked himself back in his jeans and buttoned them back up. 

Changkyun blushed again, saying nothing as he stood and started putting his clothes back on. 

Hoseok moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s small waist before he had a chance to put his shirt back on. “Pretty boy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into Changkyun’s hair. 

Changkyun sighed, resting his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck. He inhaled the man’s cologne, curling his fingers into the shirt he wore. “You’re one to talk about being pretty. You’re perfect.”

Hoseok chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Changkyun’s hair. “I don’t think you realize how I see you, Changkyun-ah.” He smoothed down the back of the boy’s hair. “You’re sweaty. Do you want a shower?”

Changkyun nodded into Hoseok’s neck, “but I’m tired. I want a nap.”

Hoseok smiled adoringly, “how about we take a shower together, then we nap?” 

Changkyun didn’t hesitate as he nodded, letting his hyung guide him into the bathroom and sit him down on the toilet. 

Hoseok started the shower, and turned back to Changkyun. “Are you sleepy?”

Changkyun nodded, eyes already drooping shut. 

Hoseok smiled fondly. “I’ll wash your hair for you, and then I’ll let you sit out here while I rinse off, okay?” 

Changkyun nodded again, letting out a little yawn. 

Hoseok hummed, kissing Changkyun’s forehead. He stood, pulling Changkyun up with him. He helped the sleepy boy out of his clothes, then discarded his own as well. He pulled the curtain back, positioning the younger boy under the water. He poured some shampoo into his hand, gently lathering it into Changkyun’s dark hair. 

“Hyung?” Changkyun asked. Hoseok hummed his acknowledgement, so Changkyun continued. “Are you a succubus?”

Hoseok burst out a laugh before he could stop himself. “What?”

“You literally sucked the life out of me, hyung,” the younger mumbled, keening at the feeling of the fingers massaging his scalp. 

Hoseok laughed again, “I think I’d technically be an incubus since I have a penis, but yeah, sure.”

“I knew it,” the younger boy mumbled. 

“I’d kiss your head right now for being so cute if I didn’t have soap all in your hair,” Hoseok smiled. 

“Mm, kiss my lips instead,” Changkyun hummed, turning around to face his hyung. 

“You’re so bold today,” Hoseok smiled, leaning forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Or maybe you’re just too tired to be shy.”

Changkyun hummed. 

Hoseok rinsed the shampoo out of his hair carefully. He decided to skip the conditioner and just go for a quick rub down with some soap since Changkyun was about to fall asleep standing up. Changkyun didn’t protest or seem uncomfortable at all as Hoseok carefully ran the washcloth over his skin. Hoseok kissed the boy’s neck tenderly as he rinsed the soap off. “Alright, Changkyun-ah. All clean.”

Changkyun nodded, moving to step out of the shower with Hoseok’s help. The warm water had nearly put him to sleep completely. 

“You don’t have to wait on me. Grab a towel and go to my room. You can wear whatever you want of mine,” Hoseok told him gently. “It’ll probably be big on you, but it’s just to sleep in.”

Changkyun nodded, grabbing a towel and trudging out of the bathroom. 

Hoseok smiled after him. He quickly washed his own hair, running some soap over himself hastily. He rinsed and toweled off quickly, going to join Changkyun in the bedroom across the hall. When he opened the door he found Changkyun in one of his hoodies and a pair of boxers, sprawled across the mattress like a starfish. His hair was still wet, so Hoseok grabbed the towel the younger had discarded on the floor to dry the dark brown locks. 

He smiled, “what am I gonna do with you, Changkyun-ah?” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s still slightly damp hair. He went to his dresser and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before climbing onto the bed with his soulmate. 

Changkyun immediately wiggled over to him, nuzzling in close to his chest. Hoseok wound his arms around the boy protectively. He whispered sweet nothings into the sleeping boy’s hair until he too fell fast asleep. 

—o—

“Hoseok-hyung.”

Hoseok startled at the call of his name, turning to see his soulmate stroll through the door. He smiled, coming around the counter to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. He kissed his cheek playfully. “What are you doing here? I thought you had class this afternoon.”

Changkyun shrugged, “it got canceled. The professor had a family emergency. I decided to come study here instead of the library.” 

Hoseok grinned, not saying anything. 

“Plus, I wanted to see you,” Changkyun added with a smile. 

Hoseok hummed, hugging Changkyun tightly. His face nuzzled into the boy’s neck. “I’m glad. You’ve been so busy with finals that I was starting to get worried. I haven’t seen you much in the past week.”

Changkyun smiled. “I’m fine, hyung. I’m smart, remember?” 

Hoseok pulled back, smiling down at him. “Of course, you are. My brilliant Changkyun-ah.” He brushed some hair out of the younger boy’s eyes. 

“You two sure got cozy with each other quickly,” Hyungwon commented as he came out of the kitchen. 

Changkyun blushed and immediately moved away from Hoseok. 

“We are soulmates,” Hoseok pointed out, allowing Changkyun some space. “That’s how we should be, right?”

Hyungwon smiled, “When me and Min got together, our soulbond didn’t kick in right away. It’s different for everyone. You guys just seem to have a really intense bond.” He walked up to Changkyun, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever works for you guys is how it should be,” he offered sagely before walking away. 

Changkyun looked at Hoseok, who smiled and shrugged, placing a kiss on the younger boy’s forehead before ushering him off to a booth in the far corner of the dining room. He wanted to make sure Changkyun wouldn’t get distracted from his studies if some customers come in. Little did he know, the only thing distracting Changkyun was Hyungwon’s words. 

_ Are we moving too fast? _ He asked himself. 

_ Whatever works for you guys is how it should be _ , Hyungwon’s voice echoed in his skull. 

_ That’s right. We’re fine at this pace. I’m okay with how things are _ , Changkyun reasoned with himself.  _ I wonder if Hoseok feels the same. Maybe what I think is normal is too slow for him. He would say something, right? _

“You haven’t turned the page in fifteen minutes.”

Changkyun jumped at the sound of Kihyun’s voice over his shoulder. Changkyun looked up at the man and smiled, feeling embarrassed to be caught in a thinking spiral. 

“Can I sit with you for a bit?” Kihyun asked. 

“Of course,” Changkyun said, gesturing to the seat across from him. 

“Wanna tell me what you’re thinking so hard about over here?” The older man asked, sliding into the booth. “Anything I can help with?”

Changkyun sighed deeply. “You’ve been with Hyunwoo-hyung for a few years now, right?” He asked hesitantly. 

Kihyun nodded. 

“How long did you guys wait to…?” Changkyun trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words. 

“Get intimate?” Kihyun finished, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

Changkyun nodded. 

Kihyun cleared his throat. “After we found out we were soulmates, we didn’t do that until about two months into the relationship, but we started dating right away. We were official from day one.”

“Oh,” Changkyun mumbled. “How long before you guys started saying ‘I love you’ to each other?” 

Kihyun blushed a bit more. “I said it first, maybe a month and half in, but Hyunwoo-yah didn’t say it until the first time we got intimate. You don’t have to say it at the same time, just whenever you feel it. It should be genuine.”

Changkyun breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What’s this about, Changkyun-ah? Is Hoseok pressuring you?”

“No!” Changkyun exclaimed before getting quiet again. “No, he’s actually really great about respecting my boundaries. I’m just wondering if the pace we’re going is normal.” 

“There is no benchmark or guidelines you have to follow.” Kihyun hummed, giving Changkyun a soft smile. “If you’re both comfortable going at the rate you’re going, I don’t think you should see it as an issue. Every soulbond is different.” 

Changkyun nodded. “Thanks, Ki-hyung.”

Kihyun gave the boy one last smile before getting up and leaving him alone with his textbook again. Changkyun tried to refocus himself on his studies, but his eyes and thoughts always wandered back to his soulmate. He watched the way Hoseok walked with a pep to his step, and how he greeted customers “ _ annyeonghaseyo, sonnim _ ” with a bow. Whenever Hoseok smiled, Changkyun caught his lips curving up to mirror the expression. He felt like a lovesick puppy. 

It had been nearly two months since they met. Finals had been keeping Changkyun busy, so he hadn’t been able to spend much time with his soulmate in the past few weeks. He wanted to see him again. Spring semester would be over soon, which would give him the short break before the summer semester.  _ I wonder if we should take a trip together _ , he thought to himself. 

When the shop was getting ready to close, Changkyun gathered all of his stuff into his backpack. He went to help Hyungwon and Jooheon clean the dining room, while Kihyun and Hoseok cleaned the kitchen. 

“Changkyun-ah,” Kihyun called as he and Hoseok exited the kitchen. “You don’t work here, so why are you cleaning?”

Changkyun chuckled. “It’s for selfish reasons, hyung.” He smiled in Hoseok’s direction. 

Hoseok giggled a bit. “He’s trying to get us to close faster,” he said, elbowing Kihyun lightly in his arm. 

Kihyun smiled. “Keep it up, and I might have to give you a job,” he said as though it were a threat. “How about a coupon for a free bowl of ramen for your hard work?” He pulled a slip of paper out of his apron, extending it to Changkyun. 

Changkyun grinned, taking the coupon. “Thanks, hyung.” He hummed, “working here wouldn’t be so bad though. After all, I’d get to see my soulmate every day. That wouldn’t be so terrible.” He leaned into Hoseok’s side, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. 

Hoseok kissed the boy’s hair. “You just need to worry about school,” he said lovingly. 

“Sickening,” Hyungwon said with a sly smirk. 

“Agreed,” Jooheon nodded. 

Changkyun stuck his tongue out at his friends, to which they smiled. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at the other two men. “Leave them alone. They’re in love,” he chuckled. 

Changkyun felt his stomach flutter. Was he in love with Hoseok? What does love feel like between soulmates?

His thoughts were interrupted when Hoseok pulled on his hand, whispering, “let’s go home.”

Changkyun smiled up at him, nodding silently. Hoseok led him out to the parking lot, and once they reached his car, Hoseok kissed his lips. Changkyun hummed, melting into the kiss. He’d really missed his soulmate. His chest started to ache as he wound his fingers into his lover’s shirt. 

Hoseok chuckled, pulling back slightly. “What’s the matter, Changkyun-ah? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Changkyun sighed, loosening his grip on the man’s shirt. “I just didn’t realize how much I missed you.”

Hoseok smiled softly, pulling the younger boy into a tight hug. “I missed you, too.”

Changkyun squeezed Hoseok as hard as he could. “Let’s go home.”

Hoseok kissed the top of his head, reluctantly releasing Changkyun from the hug. As they were both buckling their seat belts, Hoseok cleared his throat. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask, but I wasn’t sure if you’d agree.”

Changkyun looked up at him curiously. 

“Two things actually,” Hoseok started cautiously. “First, I think we should make things official. We’re basically official already without the title, but if you don’t want to yet, that’s fine.”

“I want to,” Changkyun reached a hand over to place on his soulmate’s thigh comfortingly. 

Hoseok smiled, which made Changkyun smile back. Hoseok nods, “okay then.”

“What was the other thing?” Changkyun wondered. 

“I was a little more nervous about this one, but now, I’m feeling a bit more confident,” Hoseok started to say. “I’ve been trying to buy this house I’ve been looking at for a while. It’s nothing big or fancy, but I finally got a contract worked out.” He smiles at the thought.

“That’s good! I’m happy for you,” Changkyun enthused. He hadn’t even known. 

Hoseok nodded slowly, “I move in the first of next month, and I want you to move in with me.” He looks into Changkyun’s eyes hopefully. 

Changkyun’s heart pounded. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Hoseok smiled, “I don’t expect you to say yes right away. You can think about it. I don’t know when your lease on your apartment is up, but when it is, I want you to come live with me… if you’d like to.”

Changkyun nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll consider it. My parents pay for my apartment, so I can be close to campus. I’ll talk to them about it.”

Hoseok hummed, “this new place is closer to your campus than my apartment is. It’s actually halfway between here and the college, so you could probably walk both places if you felt like it.” He held up a silver key, wiggling it excitedly, “They gave me the key this morning. Do you want to go look at it before I take you home?”

Changkyun immediately nodded, feeling his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

Hoseok giggled, leaning forward to kiss his soulmate’s lips. He started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. It was only a few minutes before they pulled up in the driveway of the cutest little house Changkyun had ever seen. Hoseok turned to him with a fond smile, “Ready?”

Changkyun nodded excitedly, practically leaping from the car. Hoseok laughed, getting out of the car and grabbing his soulmate’s hand. He led him up the little little stone path to the front door, producing the key. He kept a firm hold of Changkyun’s hand as he unlocked the door. Changkyun’s stomach did a flip as Hoseok pushed the door open. 

It was dark, but as soon as they were both inside, Hoseok flipped a switch and the place came to life. It was void of furniture, but even then, Changkyun felt warm. He felt like he was home. 

The front door led directly into the small living room. The floor was a nice dark wood, and the walls were a light grey-brown. He smiled, letting go of Hoseok’s hand to explore the space. He didn’t see the grin on Hoseok’s face as he watched Changkyun touch the wall. 

“This is just the living room. The kitchen is through here,” Hoseok spoke up after a moment. He walked into the open archway to Changkyun’s left, and the younger followed behind him eagerly. Hoseok flicks on the light, and the small kitchen is filled with light. “The pantry is over there,” Hoseok pointed to a door on the left, then to the right, “that door leads outside. The backyard isn’t much, but there is a small patio back there. It’ll be nice in the summer.”

Changkyun smiled, looking around at the small room. He imagined sitting at a table by the bay window, drinking coffee while studying for an exam. He thought about what it would be like to sit at that table to eat dinner with his soulmate every night. His heart ached again.

Hoseok grabbed the boy’s hand again, kissing his knuckles. “It’s a two bedroom house, so I thought we could make one of them into an office where you can study. Somewhere you can concentrate and be alone if you need it.”

Changkyun grinned. “That would be nice.”

Hoseok smiled, flicking the kitchen light off and leading Changkyun down a hallway off the other side of the living room. Then, he pushed one door open and turned the light on. “This room would be your office. It’s small, but I think we could put a desk over by the window and a bookshelf here,” Hoseok rambled, pointing at each corner of the room. 

Changkyun could barely hear him talking, too focused on his feelings for the man standing next to him. 

“I love you.”

Hoseok froze, going completely silent. He looked at Changkyun with his eyes wide, a little half grin creeping onto his face. “What?”

“I love you,” Changkyun repeated easily.

“One more time?” Hoseok’s grin widened.

Changkyun grinned, reaching up to cup Hoseok’s face with both hands. He looked deep into the man’s brown eyes so full of love for him. “I love you, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok immediately leaned forward to connect their lips. He kissed Changkyun deeply, with purpose. Changkyun stroked over the man’s cheekbones tenderly. 

When they parted, Hoseok pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, too. I love you so much.” 

“I’ll call my mom tomorrow after class, and I’ll see what they can do about ending my lease, okay?” Changkyun told him. “I really want to live with you. I want to spend every day and every night here with you.”

Hoseok nodded, moving to nuzzle his face into Changkyun’s neck. “I’m so glad, Changkyun-ah. So so glad.”

—o—

Changkyun’s parents insisted on meeting Hoseok before they talked to anyone about letting them out of the lease. It had been two months since Changkyun found his soulmate, and he hadn’t even told his parents.

Hoseok was driving the two of them to meet Changkyun’s parents at their house for dinner. Changkyun was nervously biting at his nails, and his leg didn’t seem to want to sit still. Hoseok reached a hand over, placing it on his leg with a chuckle. 

“It’s okay, baby. It will be fine,” Hoseok told him. 

Changkyun looked up at him. “Does your mom know about us?”

Hoseok chuckled, “are you kidding? I tell her about you all the time. I’m pretty sure she already loves you, almost as much as I do.” He squeezed Changkyun’s knee gently.

Changkyun sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell my parents about you.”

Hoseok shook his head. “Don’t be. You’ve been really busy lately. It just slipped your mind, and that’s fine. They know now.”

Changkyun sighed again. “But I feel really bad. Finding your soulmate is kind of a huge deal, and my mom was so sad that she was finding out two months after the fact.”

Hoseok hummed, only saying, “she’ll forgive you.”

The car finally stopped in front of the house, and the two men stepped out of the car. Changkyun’s mom opened the door before they even made it up the steps. She reached out both arms to her son, and he walked into her arms. 

“Hi, eomma,” he hummed happily. 

She pulled back from him, smiling happily, “I’m so happy to see you.” She turned to the larger man, “and you must be Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok nodded with a big grin. He bowed politely, “nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Changkyun’s mother scoffed lightly, giving him a soft smile. “Call me, Soomin. It’s okay to drop the formalities. We’re family now.”

Hoseok stood up straighter. “Thank you.”

“Well, come in, boys. Dinner isn’t ready yet, but I do want to talk to you both.” Soomin ushered both of them inside, closing the door behind them. She led them into a large kitchen, gesturing for them to sit at the bar top island. She looked between the boys with a very slight smile on her lips. “Hoseok-ah, I’m sure you probably know how important my son is to me.”

“Of course. He’s important to me as well,” the larger man nodded seriously. 

“And his studies are very important to him, and therefore, to my husband and I as well,” Soomin continued. 

Hoseok nodded again, “of course. He’s been studying very hard, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. If he’s happy, I’m happy.”

She hummed, giving a toothy smile. “Good.” She then turned to her son, pointing at her collarbone. “Let me see your mark, Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun unbuttoned a bit of his shirt, pulling it away from his collarbone to reveal the unmarked skin. 

“I see,” she hummed. “I just had to be sure. His mark was always so vague, I was worried someone would see it and try to trick him, but I’m glad that hasn’t happened.”

“Hoseok-ah wouldn’t do that,” Changkyun noted, buttoning his shirt back up. 

“I’m glad,” Soomin smiled, turning back to Hoseok with a smirk. “So what were you apologizing for?”

Hoseok laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I spilled an entire raspberry iced tea on him.”

She winced. “And what did he say?”

Hoseok cut his eyes to Changkyun, smirking, “I’d really rather not repeat it.”

Soomin nodded. “I thought as much,” she turned to give Changkyun a pointed look. “I told you to watch your language.”

Changkyun groaned. “I was surprised. I was minding my own business, and suddenly I was soaking wet and sticky. It slipped out!”

Soomin and Hoseok shared a chuckle. Hoseok leaned over and kissed Changkyun’s hair. 

The older woman smiled, “you both seem so happy. I must admit, I was worried when Changkyun-ah told me you two had already been seeing each other for two months before I even knew about it. My mind jumped to the worst scenario.” She grimaced at the thought. 

“You have nothing to worry about, eomma,” Changkyun assured her. “He’s really respectful of boundaries and my studies. He watches out for me. We love each other.”

Soomin smiled softly at the boy, tears welling up in her eyes. She came around to their side of the kitchen island. She cupped Changkyun’s face in both hands, kissing his forehead. “That’s all I ever wanted for you. I’m so glad you’ve found your someone.” She then turned to Hoseok, pulling him into a hug. “You take care of him, okay?”

Hoseok smiled over her shoulder at Changkyun, “of course, I will. You have nothing to worry about.”

When Changkyun’s father, Changsoo, finally arrived home, they all sat down for dinner. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hoseok-ssi,” the older man said cordially. “I’m sure Soomin gave you the third degree already,” he smirked at his wife. 

“It really wasn’t that bad. I understand being apprehensive about this kind of thing,” Hoseok chuckled. “I would be the same way if it were my child.”

“Do you have children, Hoseok-ssi?” Changsoo asked suddenly. 

Changkyun choked on his water, and Hoseok laughed. “No, sir. I don’t have any.”

“Do you want children?” Soomin interjected. 

“I’d like to have one or two someday,” Hoseok nodded, making Soomin smile. 

“I’d like grandchildren one day,” she commented. 

“Eomma, please,” Changkyun whined. 

“What, Changkyun-ah? It’s normal for a mother to want her child to have children,” Soomin shrugged. 

“We haven’t really talked about any of that yet,” Changkyun told her. 

Soomin made a quiet ‘oh’ sound, and that conversation died there. 

Once everyone had finished their meal, the four of them sat in the living room to discuss the housing issue. 

“So when do you move into the new house, Hoseok-ssi?” Changsoo asked. 

“The first of next month,” Hoseok said simply, sipping a cup of coffee. “I know the lease on Changkyun’s apartment won’t be up by then, but I went ahead and offered for Changkyun to live with me if he wanted to.”

“Changkyun-ah, what do you think?” Changsoo asked, turning to his son. “Would you like to live there instead of your apartment?”

Changkyun smiled softly, nodding. “I would. It’s a cute house. Hoseok-hyung even wanted to convert one of the rooms into an office where I can study.” He smiled at Hoseok before turning back to his parents. “It’s actually a few minutes away from the campus. I could walk there instead of catching the bus.” 

Soomin grinned, “that sounds nice.”

Changsoo agreed, “I think it sounds like a great idea then. We can most likely negotiate out of the contract, but the soonest the lease will terminate is probably about sixty days. That should give you plenty of time to pack your things up and get it all moved to the new house.” 

Soomin interjected, “that will also give Hoseok-ah enough time to get his things to the house and settle in a bit before you move in.”

Changkyun felt Hoseok take hold of his hand, warmer than normal from holding his coffee mug. He smiled at his soulmate and then at his parents. “Sounds perfect.”

—o—

After a week, Changkyun and Jooheon had most of the apartment packed up. Meanwhile, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were helping Hoseok pack up his things. Changkyun’s bed came with the apartment—in fact, most of his furniture did—so there was no need to worry about any of that. Most of his things fit into a few boxes. Hoseok on the other hand, had lots of things to move and decided to rent a truck to move it all in. 

Hoseok got all of his boxes moved to the new house easily with the help of Hyunwoo and Kihyun. When Changkyun had most of his stuff packed, he decided to spend a night with Hoseok in the new house and help him unpack a bit. So Changkyun sat with his legs crossed, digging through cardboard boxes. He found picture frames he recognized, some he didn’t. 

“Is this your mom?” He asked Hoseok, holding up a simple black frame. Behind the glass is a picture of his soulmate with his arm slung over the shoulders of an older woman. Hoseok looked thinner, not quite as muscular, and definitely younger. 

Hoseok turned to look at the picture and smiled. “Yeah, that’s her.”

Changkyun grinned fondly. “She’s beautiful.” He sat it aside carefully, continuing to unpack the box. He cleared his throat, semi-nervous about his next question. “Can I meet her?”

Changkyun missed the way Hoseok smiled to himself, setting the mugs that he was polishing down on the counter. He turned to Changkyun, sitting on the kitchen floor. “Of course. When do you get another break from school? We can go spend a weekend with her in the countryside if you want.”

Changkyun’s head whipped around instantly to look at the older man. “Really? You mean that?” 

Hoseok giggled, kneeling down to kiss Changkyun’s forehead. “I wouldn’t lie to you. Besides, I love my eomma. I want her to get to know you, too.” 

The thought made Changkyun feel like he was lighter than air. He smiled shyly to himself, looking down at the picture of Hoseok and his mom. 

“She already adores you, by the way,” Hoseok said matter-of-factly, going back to cleaning his array of mugs. “She’s excited to meet you.”

“I’m excited to meet her, too. She must be sweet since she raised you,” Changkyun remarked cheekily. 

Hoseok laughed that big, loud, unrestrained laugh that Changkyun loves so much. “I wasn’t always this sweet, but yes. She’s probably the kindest woman I know, but maybe I’m a little biased.”

Changkyun grinned happily, letting that conversation fade. The two men kept unpacking and putting things away until close to midnight, when they stumbled into the master bedroom together. Hoseok held Changkyun’s hand gently, pulling him along and into bed with him. They nestled under the covers face-to-face, and Changkyun found it hard to fall asleep. He gazed at the sleeping face of his soulmate, reaching a hand up to brush the hair out of Hoseok’s face. 

Changkyun had been thinking about it a lot since they first hooked up in Hoseok’s old apartment. They had only done it once because of how busy they both were since then. Changkyun wanted to do it again. Was it a good time though? It was the middle of the night, and Hoseok had already gone to sleep.

Or so he thought.

“Why are you staring at me?” Hoseok mumbled against the pillow, eyes still closed.

Changkyun jumped, feeling like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Had he been that obvious? “It’s nothing, hyung. Go to sleep,” he hummed, nestling against Hoseok’s chest and closing his eyes.

It could wait.

—o—

The next morning, Changkyun woke up alone in Hoseok’s bed—soon to be their shared bed he supposed. He sat up, stretching and yawning—trying to come back to life. He picked up his phone, checking the time; eight o’clock. He threw the blankets off of him, swinging his legs off the bed. He padded his feet across the carpet of the bedroom, meeting up with the hardwood in the hallway. He slumped his way into the kitchen to see Hoseok cooking, already dressed. 

“Good morning,  _ jagiya _ ,” Hoseok greeted cheerfully, turning to smile at his bed-headed soulmate. 

Changkyun yawned and smiled, stepping over to the man and slinking his arms around his middle. Changkyun pressed his cheek to Hoseok’s back. “Morning,” he hummed. 

“Be careful,” Hoseok warned, rubbing over one of Changkyun’s arms with one hand. “This pan is hot.”

Changkyun released the man, stepping to the side to see what Hoseok was doing. “What’s for breakfast?”

“I made cheese omelets and some bacon,” he said simply, shrugging his broad shoulders. He wasn’t much taller than Changkyun, but he was  _ bigger _ for sure. 

Changkyun shuddered at the thought.

“Here,” Hoseok broke his thoughts by pointing at a cabinet. “There’s some plates in this cabinet. Grab some food and start eating.”

Changkyun nodded, “what about you?”

“I’m almost done. Then, I’ll join you,” Hoseok grinned, leaning to kiss Changkyun’s lips lightly. 

Changkyun felt himself chase Hoseok’s lips as the older man pulled away. Hoseok smiled widely at him but didn’t say anything. Changkyun reached to grab a plate from the cabinet and helped himself to a serving of food. He made his way to the table after finding the forks and sat down. He started eating, silently watching the profile of his boyfriend as he cooked. He watched the way his forearms flexed and the way his shoulders moved beneath his shirt. 

“You’re staring again,” Hoseok chuckled, not looking up from the omelet he was scooping out of the pan. 

Changkyun blushed and looked down at his own food. 

Hoseok brought his own plate of food over to the table, sitting down next to Changkyun. They ate together in silence for a moment before Hoseok smiled at Changkyun. 

“Why are you staring at me so much lately?” 

Changkyun decided to play dumb because of how embarrassing he found it to be caught staring again. “Am I staring more than normal? The first day we met, I was staring at you.” He shoveled more food in his mouth. 

Hoseok hummed, his smile faltering. “Is there something you want to talk about?” 

Changkyun stayed quiet for a moment, not looking up at his hyung, unable to meet his eyes. “No, it’s nothing, hyung.”

Hoseok sighed, sounding defeated. “Did I make you mad? I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what I did, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun sat up straighter, suddenly very awake. He looked at Hoseok, semi-alarmed. “No no, hyung, I’m not mad.”

Hoseok scrunched his brows together in concern. “Then, why won’t you look at me?”

Changkyun put his fork down, mustering himself and meeting Hoseok’s eyes. “Because I’m embarrassed.”

“Of me?” Hoseok tilted his head slightly. 

Changkyun groaned, “no, of course not. Have you  _ seen _ you? I’m embarrassed of me.”

Hoseok just looked even more like a confused puppy. “I’m not sure I’m following you.”

Changkyun took a breath. “When I look at you lately, I feel… how do I say this?” He looked around the kitchen as if something in the room would provide him his answer. He looked back to Hoseok, who was watching him so intently, and his stomach did a flip. “I feel excited.”

Hoseok smiled, “that’s a start. Excited is good, right?”

Changkyun nodded. “Very excited, but nervous.”

Hoseok frowned. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” 

Changkyun rubbed his face with both hands exasperatedly. “No, hyung. Not at all. I’m just… nervous.”

“I’m confused again,” Hoseok admitted. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it.” Changkyun took a deep breath, ready to air out all of his most inner thoughts. “I wanna have sex. With you.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows shot up at the confession. 

Changkyun rushed to explain. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot whenever I’m close to you, and we haven’t done anything since the first time when you were still living in your apartment. I just felt like maybe it wasn’t a good time, and I didn’t really know how to bring it up. I just don’t want you to think you’re doing anything wrong, when it’s me causing the issue in my own head. Does that make sense?”

Hoseok’s lips slowly curled into a smile, his whole expression relaxing. “I’m relieved. I thought it was something bad.” He picked up his fork and went back to eating. 

Changkyun watched him, his stomach twisting in knots. “You— you’re… you’re so nonchalant about it.”

Hoseok shrugged. “I don’t think it would do any good to make a big deal out of it. Whenever you’re ready to have sex, we can have sex.” He looked up at Changkyun and smiled, “do you have classes today?”

Changkyun swallowed nervously. “No.”

Hoseok nodded, “okay. I don’t work today.”

“So… today?” The younger boy asked hesitantly. 

The older nodded again, “if you want to.”

Changkyun swallowed again, nodding shyly. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Finish your food first,” Hoseok told him easily, putting the last bite of his bacon in his mouth. He smiled at Changkyun as he watched him finish eating. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Changkyun asked hesitantly. 

“I’m gonna eat you up,” Hoseok said, utterly unashamed. Changkyun choked on his omelet, which made Hoseok giggle. “In a good way. You’ll like it.” He put one hand on the back of Changkyun’s head and pulled him forward to kiss his lips softly. He pulled away, smiling sweetly. “I promise. I told you I’d take care of you, right?”

Changkyun nodded dumbly, “I believe you.”

—o—

Changkyun sat cross legged on Hoseok’s bed, freshly showered and waiting in his boxer briefs, though he felt like he might need another one afterwards. Hoseok came into the room. He smiled at Changkyun. 

“Where did you go?” Changkyun asked curiously, picking at his nails. 

Hoseok came over and handed him the bag in his hand. He kissed the boy’s forehead. “I realized I didn’t have  _ materials _ , so I went to the store while you showered to save you the embarrassment of having to go with me to get condoms. I picked up some lube, too.”

Changkyun reached in the bag, blushing when he pulled out the box of condoms. “Oh,” was all he said. 

“You sure about this?” Hoseok asked again, holding gently beneath the boy’s chin to make him look up at him. 

Changkyun knew then, all his nerves were wasted. The man in front of him would never do anything to him that he didn’t want. He trusted Hoseok. He loved him. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Hoseok smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy’s lips tenderly. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, bringing his arms up around Hoseok’s neck. “I know, baby. I know you will.”

Hoseok grinned, meeting his soulmate’s lips again. He pressed in on Changkyun, urging the boy to move back on the bed. He caged the smaller boy in with his arms. He hummed as Changkyun parted his lips, skating his tongue across Hoseok’s plush bottom lip. Hoseok opened his mouth to let Changkyun inside. Meanwhile, one of his hands stroked down one of Changkyun’s sides, making the boy shiver. He groaned when Changkyun bit his lip gently. His fingers found Changkyun’s nipple, just barely pinching the bud. 

“Hoseok-ah!” Changkyun whined, his hands tangling in Hoseok’s dark hair. 

Hoseok grinned, tracing his lips teasingly down his lover’s jawline, down his neck. When he reached the boy’s collarbone, he kissed the spot where the soulmark used to be. “I am so sorry,” Hoseok murmured against the soft, tan skin. Changkyun smiled for a moment, recalling the memory of their first meeting, before Hoseok latched his lips to the spot. He sucked and licked and bit until there was a nice dark flower blooming on the skin. When he was done leaving his mark, he moved to the boy’s nipples. He took one into his mouth. 

“Ohh~ hyung, please. I don’t… I don’t know…” Changkyun mumbled whatever came to his mind. 

Hoseok pulled away from Changkyun’s chest, shifting further down his body. He leaned back on his haunches, pulling his own shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor. 

Changkyun afforded himself a moment to appreciate his soulmate’s perfect form. “God, you’re huge.”

Hoseok flexed his pecs happily. “Thank you, sweetheart. I work really hard.”

Changkyun gulped, sitting up and immediately touching the man’s pecs, taking one into each palm. “Don't take this the wrong way, but you almost look like you have tits,” Changkyun chuckled. “That’s how big your fucking chest is.”

Hoseok laughed at the remark. “I’ve been told that.”

Changkyun started kissing the man’s chest in random spots. “My ex told me I have an oral fixation because I have to put my mouth on everything,” he mumbled against the skin, “I just… I don't know. It feels good to have things in my mouth, I guess.”

“Is that why you were so eager to give me head?” Hoseok grinned teasingly, stroking the back of the boy’s head.

Changkyun hummed, giving no definitive reply. He kept sucking marks on the larger man’s broad chest. He let his hands wander down Hoseok’s abdomen, loving how his fingertips dipped into the curvature of each band of muscle. “God, you’re so fucking built.”

Hoseok chuckled amusedly. “You swear a lot,” he pointed out with a smirk on his lips.

Changkyun ignored him, finally taking one of Hoseok’s nipples into his mouth. Hoseok hummed at the new sensation. He couldn’t quite tell if he liked it yet, but Changkyun kept at it, making gentle sucks and licks at the nubs. He was like a kitten lapping up milk. Hoseok hummed again (involuntarily this time) when Changkyun’s teeth grazed the abused bud, and the boy smiled up at him. 

“Do you like it, hyung?” His big brown eyes were dilated from arousal, and Hoseok could see his reflection in them. 

Hoseok smiled down at his lover. Instead of answering him, he pressed their lips together heatedly. Changkyun’s arms came back up around Hoseok’s neck, and he allowed his lover to lay him down again. Hoseok’s hand found the smaller boy’s waist, and he palmed Changkyun over his boxers for a moment before he began to whine impatiently.

“Don’t tease me,” Changkyun huffed as he pulled away from the kiss, his bottom lip poking out in a petulant pout. 

Hoseok giggled, kissing the pouty lip. He reached both hands down to his belt, undoing it and wiggling out of his own jeans before discarding Changkyun’s underwear. “I just wanted to take my time with you, baby boy,” he told the boy beneath him as he leaned back over him, making his own pouty face. “Wanna make sure you feel good.”

Changkyun grinned up at his soulmate. He felt himself wanting to be adored by the older man, and it made him happy that he seemed to be getting his way.

Hoseok looked at him with a gentle smile, “this is probably weird to ask, but I need to know how much you know about gay sex.”

Changkyun couldn’t hold in the laughter that bubbled up in him. “That is the most un-sexy thing I have ever heard in my life.”

Hoseok joined him in laughing. “I know, but I forgot to ask earlier. I need to know how much I need to talk you through this.”

Changkyun started, “I know the basics. Fingers in ass, penis in ass, lots of lube.” He listed off the items as if it were a shopping list, counting them down with his fingers.

Hoseok cackled and leaned down to kiss the boy again. “Okay, good to know.” He reached to the side of the bed where the convenience store bag sat, fishing out the lube. He spread some on his hand, first reaching for Changkyun’s cock that lay curved up against his stomach. The boy huffed a broken sigh at the slick sensation, his eyes glued to Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok gave him a few slow strokes until Changkyun was flushed pink in his face. He then slid his hand down further, past Changkyun’s balls to slip a finger between his cheeks. Changkyun instinctively pulled his knees up to give him better access, and Hoseok grinned. 

The older man put more lube on his fingers, spreading it over the boy’s tight ring of muscle. “Relax,” he told the boy beneath him, “I don’t want to hurt you. If you tense up, it will hurt.”

Changkyun nodded, taking a breath and bidding his body to unclench. 

Hoseok pushed one finger in, to the first knuckle, and let Changkyun get used to the feeling for a moment. He kept inching his middle finger in slowly until it was all the way in. Changkyun hummed through his nose. 

“Okay?” Hoseok checked.

Changkyun’s eyes were shut as he rested his head back on the pillow. “I’m okay.”

Hoseok continued, slowly and gently moving his finger in and out of the tight hole. “Breathe,” he instructed, kissing Changkyun’s chest right above his heart. 

Changkyun took a deep inhale and on his exhale, Hoseok slipped a second finger in. The boy yelped in surprise. 

Hoseok kissed over the boy’s jaw in apology. “Keep breathing,” he reminded him. 

Changkyun took another deep, very intentional breath as Hoseok began moving his fingers in and out of him. Hoseok kissed and nipped at Changkyun’s neck as his fingers curled inside. He stroked Changkyun’s walls until he found what he was looking for. Changkyun’s body jerked beneath him, and he grinned. 

“There we go,” he hummed against his lover’s tanned skin. He stroked over the spot once more, hearing a small whine tumble from the boy’s lips. Then again. And again.

“Shit,” Changkyun cursed, jerking with every bend of his lover’s fingers.

Hoseok smirked. “Better not,” he joked, making Changkyun laugh. He smiled gently, asking the boy, “think you’re ready for another?”

“Another finger?” Changkyun asked, half in a daze, his eyelids droopy and tired. “Uhh… how bad would it hurt if we skip it? I’m gonna be honest, I kinda wanna skip it and get to the really good part.”

Hoseok laughed, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to rush it,” he said, prodding a third finger at the boy’s hole. 

Changkyun nodded, “okay, yeah. Three, go ahead.” He pushed down against Hoseok’s hand. 

Hoseok leaned down to nibble at one of the boy’s nipples as he worked the third finger in slowly. He spread his fingers apart, stretching Changkyun’s walls and pumping his fingers in and out agonizingly slow. He continued to drag the pads of his fingers across that sweet spot with every withdrawal of his fingers until Changkyun was a writhing mess beneath him. 

“Please, Hoseok-ah~” Changkyun whined. “I can’t take it anymore. Please, stop teasing me.” 

Hoseok watched the boy arch beautifully off the mattress as he gave him one final stroke at his prostate. He smiled as he sat back, looking at Changkyun’s leaking, neglected cock curving up against his tanned stomach. Hoseok removed his hands entirely from the boy, using them to take off his own boxers and free his full cock. 

Changkyun panted, one arm slung over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. “Hyung, please. Just… I can’t,” he said breathlessly.

Hoseok grabbed a condom from the brand new box, rolling it down over himself with a self-satisfied smirk. “I’ve got you, baby boy. Don’t worry. I’ve got what you need.” As he positioned himself between Changkyun’s thighs, he reached up for one of the extra pillows at the headboard of the bed. He made Changkyun arch, and he slid the pillow beneath the boy’s hips to give him better leverage. He looked down at the boy with a soft, caring smile. “Ready?”

Changkyun nodded, “as I’ll ever be.”

Hoseok grinned wider, leaning over the boy to kiss him deeply, while one hand positioned the tip at the boy’s hole. He slowly pushed forward until Changkyun’s ass swallowed the head. He paused as Changkyun took a sharp inhale, hands flying up to wrap around Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok pulled away from the kiss to put their foreheads together. He stared into his soulmate’s eyes as he pressed his hips forward. 

Changkyun’s jaw fell slack, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Huh… huh…” he puffed out in short breaths. “Big. So big.”

Hoseok ducked his face into the boy’s neck to pepper kisses over his skin. “I’m sorry, baby. You’re so tight. I’ll stop moving for now, but you have to relax. Don’t hurt yourself, okay? Relax,” he murmured soothingly against Changkyun’s feverish neck. 

Changkyun took a couple breaths, willing his muscles to relax. He could feel every inch of Hoseok inside him and it was so tight, so full. And that wasn’t even all of it. 

“Relax, baby. I’ve got you. It’s okay,” Hoseok continued murmuring to him, right in his ear. “You’re doing so well. Just relax. You’re almost there. I’m gonna keep going, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, not trusting his own voice. It’s not that it hurt; it was the fact that it just felt so tight, and he hadn’t expected it. He wasn’t sure what he expected it to feel like, but this wasn’t quite it.

Hoseok sighed and continued to press his hips forward until his hips were touching Changkyun’s ass cheeks. He stopped moving, reaching a hand down to finally take Changkyun’s sad, neglected cock into his grasp. He started to stroke lovingly at the muscle. Changkyun positively purred at the sensation. He was grateful for the distraction from what else was going on down there.

“I don’t want you to hurt, baby. Do you want me to stop?” Hoseok asked.

“No, no, no. Doesn’t hurt,” Changkyun muttered quickly. He opened his eyes, hands coming up to hold both sides of Hoseok’s face. “Just give me a second. It’s just so tight. I’ll be fine in a second.”

Hoseok nodded, deciding to dedicate his time to the cock in his hands instead. He added more pressure, stroking a bit quicker. Changkyun began to writhe again, and Hoseok could feel him relaxing around him. 

“I’m gonna move,” Hoseok told him. He pulled all the way out, and Changkyun protested quickly. 

“What are you doing? I’m fine now. It’s okay, don’t stop.” Changkyun reached for one of the man’s hands.

Hoseok brought the smaller fingers to his mouth, kissing them. “I’m just gonna use more lube. It’ll make it easier. I’m not going anywhere,” he said with a smile. 

_ Always smiling _ , thought Changkyun.  _ He’s so good. _

Changkyun nodded, relaxing back into the bed. His ass hurt. 

Hoseok shook his head, muttering to himself. “I should have done better. I didn’t prep enough. That was my mistake, sorry.”

Changkyun hummed, low in his chest like a cat. “You’re doing fine. I’m okay,” he told him casually, catching his breath.

Hoseok gave a half smile, still not convinced. He spread a generous amount of lube over the condom. He leaned back over Changkyun, pulling the boy’s hand away from his face. He looked into the big brown eyes beneath him, “are you sure you want to keep going? It wouldn’t hurt my feelings if you changed your mind. We could just try this another time.”

Changkyun shook his head immediately. “No, let’s keep going. I want to... unless you don’t?”

Hoseok kissed his lover’s forehead, whispering against his sweaty skin, “I do. I just don’t want to hurt you again.”

Changkyun pushed on Hoseok’s chest, causing him to sit back and then lay down. Changkyun crawled on top of him. He got close to Hoseok’s face. “I said, I’m fine. I’m also impatient. Give me what I want,” he smirked, reaching back to position Hoseok’s tip at his entrance. He sank down slowly onto Hoseok’s lap, not stopping until the backs of his thighs rested comfortably against Hoseok’s hips. He grunted, “you were right. The lube made it easier. I’m so… so full. Fuck.”

Hoseok stroked over the boy’s thighs slowly. “Take your time.”

Changkyun shook his head. “I need help. My legs feel like jelly.”

Hoseok grinned, “you’re so reckless.” He flipped them over, leaving Changkyun back on the bottom. He pulled his hips back, slowly dragging his cock out. He listened to Changkyun hum sweetly before pushing back in equally slowly. 

“Oh god, I love it,” Changkyun grunted. “Feels so… weird, but not bad. Do you know what I mean?” He asked Hoseok as he pulled out almost entirely once more.

As he was thrusting back in, Hoseok laughed, dropping his face into Changkyun’s shoulder. “Yes, I know what you mean.”

Changkyun gasped when Hoseok changed his angle. “Have you ever gotten dicked down before?”

Hoseok bursted into giggles, “you’re so different right now. I can’t say I hate it.” He kissed the boy’s lips. “I’m a switch, so yes,” he snapped his hips harshly into Changkyun’s ass, eliciting a filthy moan from the boy, which rumbles low in his throat. “I’ve gotten dicked down before. Do you want to fuck me next time?”

Changkyun moaned loudly as Hoseok snapped his hips again. “Fuck, this is really starting to feel good.”

“Well, I’m glad, but you didn’t answer my question, baby boy.” Hoseok mused, letting himself relax into the role he’s decided to play. “Do you want to fuck me?” He punctuated his point by pulling completely out, and pushing back in all at once. 

Changkyun cried out, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open. “Fuck, yes. I do. I wanna fuck you.”

Hoseok grinned at the pitiful tone that laced his soulmate’s deep voice. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you fuck me. Will you fuck me good, baby?” He picked up his pace, pushing Changkyun’s knees up higher to his chest.

“Fu~uck,” Changkyun yelped, trailing off into a deep groan. 

Hoseok thrust all the way in, stopping his movements entirely. “Will you fuck me good?” He asked again, more bite to his voice.

Changkyun complained, struggling to move his hips.

“Be good and answer me,” Hoseok demanded, sweat dripping down his face as he looked intently down at his lover, brows raised expectantly.

Changkyun tried to remember how to speak. “I… I’ll try my best.”

Hoseok smiled sweetly. “You can do better than that. Confidence, Changkyun-ah.” 

Changkyun gulped, frustrated tears spilling from his eyes down the sides of his face. “I’ll fuck you so good. If you just move again, I’ll fuck you good. I promise. Please.”

Hoseok was a bit caught off guard by the way Changkyun folded down easily with just a little pushing, but it was only for a moment. He started to move his hips again, slowly at first. “You’re so good, baby,” he cooed, wiping the boy’s tears with his thumbs.

“Thank you,” Changkyun hummed. “Just wanna be good.”

Hoseok ground his hips against Changkyun’s ass, mumbling, “so good. So good for me.” He kissed the boy’s cheeks as he cried beneath the man. “It’s okay, baby. You’re being so good.” He gripped Changkyun’s cock in one hand, stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

Changkyun yelped, beginning to shake. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“I’ve got you,” Hoseok cooed, kissing the boy’s tear stained cheeks over and over. “Go ahead and come, Changkyun-ah. It’s okay.”

Changkyun fell apart after a few more thrusts, spilling his cum over Hoseok’s hand. He sighed, his body giving a shudder as Hoseok kept thrusting into him at a furious pace. Changkyun began to whine. 

Hoseok sighed, he wasn’t even close. He pulled out completely, still rock hard. He removed the condom as he began to praise his soulmate. “You did so good for me, Changkyun-ah. My good boy.”

Changkyun smiled lazily at the praise. He opened his eyes, a bit puffy and red from crying. He looked up at the man, frowning. “You didn’t finish.”

Hoseok smiled, “no, I didn’t, but it’s okay.”

Changkyun sat up, shaking his head. “No, that’s not fair.”

Hoseok tilted his head. “It’s okay, Changkyun-ah. Really. This was about you, not me.” 

“No, you’re so self-sacrificing,” the boy protested. “If it’s about me, then I want to make you come, and you have to let me.” The boy turned over on his hands and knees before Hoseok even had a chance to process what was happening. “Fuck me again, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok’s lips slowly spread into a smile. “Are you sure? Aren’t you tired?”

Changkyun shook his head adamantly. “No, fuck me, hyung. I want you to feel good, too.”

Hoseok couldn’t deny him. He rolled a new condom onto himself, and positioned himself behind the boy. “Wait, I want to try something,” he said, lowering his face to Changkyun’s ass. He took each cheek in one hand, squeezing firmly. 

“You’re gonna play with my butt again?” Changkyun asked impatiently. 

“Just bear with me, baby,” the older man hummed, slapping one of the cheeks to watch it jiggle. Changkyun hissed, but didn’t object. Hoseok spread the boy’s cheeks apart, placing his face right between them. He licked a stripe up the perinea, causing Changkyun to nearly collapse. 

“Oh, oh god. What the hell are you doing?” The boy asked urgently. 

“I’m eating you up,” Hoseok smirked, going back to lick another stripe. He traced the tight ring with the pad of one of his fingers, pressing it in slowly. 

Changkyun grunted. 

Hoseok slipped a second finger in, spreading the hole with them. He pressed his tongue into the hole, curling the wet muscle to massage Changkyun’s insides. He did as he pleased to the boy’s backside, hearing sweet noises tumble from his lips. 

The boy’s face fell to bury into the mattress. “Hyung, please,” he muffled. 

After another moment, Hoseok raised his head, “you don’t like this?” 

Changkyun shook his head, turning to one side so Hoseok could hear him. “Not that, I just… I’m hard again. Just fuck me, please.”

Hoseok chuckled. “Okay, I’m going to put it in again.” He raised himself up, spreading lube over his cock again. 

As he pressed in, Changkyun hummed, satisfied. The boy pressed back against Hoseok’s hips, pulling away, and then slamming back again. 

Hoseok grinned teasingly, “are you doing it all by yourself this time?”

Changkyun nodded. “Feels better the second time,” he huffed, continuing to rock back against Hoseok. 

The larger man just placed his hands on the boys hips and let him do whatever he wanted. Hoseok’s hands roamed down to the boy’s ass again, smacking him hard. 

Changkyun yelped, rocking back harder and faster. “Do something, hyung. Pound me into the mattress.”

Hoseok gripped the hips pressing back on him, leaning forward over the boy’s back. He started rutting against his ass, nice and deep. Then he pulled out to the tip and thrust forward again, hard. 

Changkyun’s jaw fell open. “Fuck, you hit… that spot again. Do it again.”

Hoseok obliged, slamming against his ass once more with a wet smack. 

“Again.”

**SMACK!**

“Again.”

**SMACK!**

“Fuck, your dick is so good!”

Hoseok started moving quicker, grabbing a handful of Changkyun's hair. He nibbled at the boy’s back, his shoulders, his neck. He was feeling it this time. “Shit,” Hoseok cursed, feeling his end nearing. “So hot and wet and tight, Changkyun-ah. So good. You feel so fucking good.” He could hear the mounting desperation in his own voice, so he knew Changkyun could hear it too. He didn’t care, though. He was desperate. He wanted to feel good. He was so close. 

“Come in me, hyung. Fuck, fill me up. I want it,” Changkyun pleaded needily. 

That was the last push the man needed, his hips felt like they were moving on their own as he spilled into the condom. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He reached for the younger man’s cock, stroking furiously. Changkyun whined loudly, soon shooting his second load onto the bedspread. 

Hoseok slumped to the side, completely wrecked. He pulled Changkyun against his chest before carefully removing the full condom. He sighed, out of breath and fully satisfied. “I need a shower.”

Changkyun yawned, “I need a nap.”

They both got quiet, neither one wanting to move. Then Changkyun spoke again. 

“I thought you said it wouldn’t be mind blowing the first couple of times. What the hell do you call that?” 

Hoseok laughed, nuzzling his face into the boy’s sweaty brown hair. “It was amazing, Changkyun-ah. You did so, so good. Such a good boy.”

Changkyun couldn’t help the sleepy grin on his lips. “I love you,” he mumbled. 

“I love you, too,” Hoseok responded, placing a sweet kiss to the boy’s head. 

—o—

A couple more weeks of gradually moving boxes went by and Changkyun eventually realized that all of his things had already made it to the new house, so he stopped returning to his apartment altogether. Hoseok had helped him put his things away safely, and he ordered the boy a desk and bookshelf from IKEA. It took him a few hours and both of their brains to get them put together, but they did it. 

Changkyun was arranging all of his books on the shelf, when Hoseok came into the room. He snaked his arms around the boy’s waist. 

“Do you like it?”

“The bookshelf?” Changkyun smirked. 

“Everything,” Hoseok clarified. “The house, this room, the sex… me.”

Changkyun placed the books down on his desk and turned around to look at the man with a smile. “Of course, I do. Everything is perfect. Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Hoseok chuckled. 

“For being so good to me,” the boy told him, stroking his face lightly with his finger tips. 

“I’m glad you think that,” Hoseok smiled, “but you shouldn’t thank me. That’s what a good boyfriend is supposed to do. I’m supposed to treat you well.”

Changkyun just forced a small smile. 

Hoseok’s face fell into a frown. “Is there something I don’t know? Did someone hurt you, Changkyun-ah?” He asked softly. 

Changkyun gulped. “I lied to you. I’ve dated more than just those two girls.”

Hoseok nodded, “do you want to sit down and talk about it?”

With a shy nod, Changkyun let the man lead him into the living room and sit him down on the couch. Hoseok put an arm around him, and Changkyun relaxed, laying his head on the older man’s shoulder. Hoseok waited, playing with Changkyun’s fingers with his free hand. 

Changkyun finally spoke up, “I wasn’t lying to you when I said I had never had sex. That was true, but in high school, I had this girlfriend, who was… honestly awful.”

Hoseok hummed thoughtfully, feeling a sadness settle in his chest. 

“I dated her for six months at the end of senior year,” Changkyun started. “That was the year I moved back to Korea with my parents. It started out with me tutoring her in English. I didn’t have many friends yet, so it was nice to have a pretty girl talk to me.”

Hoseok rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulder comfortingly. 

Changkyun continued. “After we started dating, she turned mean. What few friends I had, she made me stop hanging out with them. By the end of the year, she was the only person that would talk to me—nobody liked me because of her.”

Hoseok’s heart broke for the boy he loved. “That sounds so lonely. I’m sorry.”

Changkyun shrugged. “I’m over it now, but it took me until after graduation to finally realize that I could just break up with her. She stalked me for a little while after that. She even ended up getting into the same college as me, and following me around campus.”

Hoseok sat up quickly, looking at his soulmate with urgency. “She goes to your school?” 

Changkyun chuckled. “Not anymore. I transferred without her knowing. This is my second college. I haven’t seen her since.”

Hoseok sighed, relieved. He pulled Changkyun into a hug, “I’m sorry, jagi. That sounds so painful.”

Changkyun just nodded, wrapping his arms around the man. “It was. I didn’t have any friends for a long time. That’s why my parents were so skeptical of you at first.”

Hoseok got quiet again. 

Changkyun pulled away to look at the man. “It’s okay because I have you now, and I know you’ll never treat me that way. Right?”

Hoseok felt his eyes well up with tears. “Never, Changkyun-ah. I just want you to be happy, and have lots of friends. I love you too much to make you lonely, okay? If you ever feel like that, you tell me okay?” He felt the tears escape, but he didn’t try to stop them. 

Changkyun reaches up to swipe the tears away with his fingers. “It’s okay, hyung. Don’t cry. I love you. I don’t feel lonely at all anymore. You believe me, right?”

Hoseok nodded, sniffling. 

Changkyun smiled adoringly at the man. “Hyung, you’re so soft-hearted. That’s how I know you’d never hurt me.” 

Hoseok smiled slightly. 

Changkyun chuckled. “Besides, I have other friends now, too. Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk are great. Then there’s Kihyun and Hyunwoo; they’re like my second set of parents. They used to cook for me when I first moved here. Not like just in the shop either, they actually used to make dinner at their house and invite me and Jooheon over. He’s the reason I know so many people now. We were roommates before he graduated.”

Hoseok’s smile widened hearing how happy Changkyun sounded talking about his friends. 

“In a roundabout way, Jooheon is the reason I know you, too,” Changkyun pointed out. “I probably never would have spent so much time hanging out at the ramen shop if he didn’t work there. I should thank him.”

Hoseok laughed. “I should thank him, too. Hyungwon was the one that vouched for me to get a job there, but Jooheon trained me. If he hadn’t done such a bad job, I wouldn’t have spilled tea on you,” he joked, his eyes crinkling up happily. 

Changkyun giggled at that. “He’s my best friend. He really deserves the whole world.”

“He does,” Hoseok agreed. “Hey, I’ve been wondering… does Jooheon have a soulmark?”

Changkyun frowned sadly. “Not anymore. It just disappeared one day. He was heartbroken.”

“I wonder if… did his soulmate pass away?” Hoseok asked. 

Changkyun shrugged. “We don’t know.”

“He deserves better than that,” Hoseok sighed. 

Changkyun nodded his agreement. “It’s okay, though. I think Hyungwon and Minhyuk have a thing for him, and he definitely has a thing for them. He keeps asking me what it was like being in a triad.”

Hoseok grinned at that. “That’s cute. I’ve seen the way Hyungwon dotes on him all day long. I think they’d be great together.”

Changkyun hummed. “Agreed. You should see the way Minhyuk hangs off of him. He has to be touching him at all times. It’s ridiculous how clingy he is. He’s like that with me sometimes, too. Jooheon eats it up, though.”

Hoseok nodded. “Honey does seem cuddly.”

Changkyun smiled softly. “He is. When his soulmark disappeared, he slept in my bed with me for months. It was great in the winter because he’s so warm.”

“I’m glad you guys are so close,” Hoseok couldn’t help but grin. 

Changkyun just smiled. He loved his friends, and he loved his soulmate. Everything was good. It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Instagram: @wonhoslittledevil  
> Twitter: @WHsLittleDevil  
> TikTok: @poutychannie
> 
> Follow me these places for more crack and fluff and fanart! Kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
